


Incubus

by Iggy_Lovechild



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggy_Lovechild/pseuds/Iggy_Lovechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pip discovers a neat trick. (post-series, PWP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laotsunami](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Laotsunami).



> French via Google translate:
> 
> belle au bois dormant=sleeping beauty
> 
> Je meurs d'envie=I'm dying
> 
> As for the rest, not entirely sure how canonically possible this, but I figure if Alucard's souls can be released (if temporarily) from his body....
> 
> I do have a thought behind it, something about moon cycles and the concept of the dead sometimes being closer to the material world but honestly? This was written for the pure excuse of experimenting in some PipxSeras smut. Soooo...there's that.

**disclaimer:** Characters created by Kohta Hirano, who is incidentally not me.

 

**"Incubus"**

 

"Wake up, _belle au bois dormant_."

 

Seras Victoria's eyes flew open and she gasped harshly. The sound of his voice was strange. Not from inside her head. He was outside. How could that be--?

 

She didn't have time to question it because in the next second he was kissing her roughly. Strong fingers tugged at the collar of her pajama top, tearing fabric and popping buttons. 

 

"Captain!" Seras gasped. "How--? Hmmm...."

 

Pip muffled her protests with another kiss. His fingers were in her hair, pulling hard, forcing a moan, and thrusting his tongue in her mouth. He tasted like smoke and blood. Just like their first and last kiss. 

 

Her thoughts were wild, scattering the minute they formed, and she didn't really care. Not right now. Not when she had Pip on top of her, his weight pressing her down into the mattress, solid, sure, and deliciously _real_. 

 

Seras wrapped her arms and legs around him, squeezed his hips between her powerful thighs and enjoyed his groan. She clawed at his scalp, tugging loose his braid, and pulling his head back. 

 

"No, but seriously how is this possible?" Seras panted for air that she didn't actually need. 

 

"It's a neat trick, eh?" Pip grinned.

 

"That hardly answers my question, Mr. Bernadotte," Seras replied, unable to resist mirroring his expression. 

 

"Moon cycle. Black magic. Fucking hell, Seras, you're the vampire," Pip rolled his good eye irritably. 

 

She laughed, leered at him as he popped the last few buttons on her top. Seras supposed it didn't matter. She'd ask Sir Integra later. Much later. If she remembered at all. 

 

She quickly reversed their positions. Not that Pip minded. Seras knew him well. Tossing off her ruined shirt, she smiled at how wanton he looked. 

 

His hands were none too gentle as he groped her breasts. Fingers twisted her nipples, making her shriek. Seras clapped a hand over her mouth, praying Integra wouldn't be able to hear her. She really didn't want that awkward conversation, her anger, or the vague sense of guilt. 

 

Seras cried out harshly when he began to suck on her breasts. His hands held her close and the feel of leather made her skin itch. She closed her eyes and wondered....

 

It was like flexing a muscle. An instinct like exhaling. Beneath her, Pip moaned as they were embraced skin to skin. He was hot to the touch, alive despite being long dead. 

 

"Holy fucking bloody hell!" Pip swore a bit incoherently. 

 

"How's _that_ for a trick, Captain?" Seras gloated softly. She heard the ghost of her master's arrogance in her tone. 

 

Pip was far too busy squirming beneath her to muster a witty retort. He tipped her over, spilled her across cotton bedsheets, and straddled her waist. Seras gasped. She couldn't help but be faintly aroused by his dominance. 

 

Anyway she had a great bloody view: Sinewy body, muscles cut by years of wet work and warfare, dripping cock, and ginger hair loose and flowing over his shoulders, down his back, and tickling her thighs. She grabbed a fistful of that fabulous hair and drew him in for a torrid kiss. Lips clashed, teeth clacked together roughly, and his hands pinned her wrists above her head as he fucked her mouth with his tongue. 

 

Seras wrapped her legs around his narrow waist, locked at her ankles, trapping his cock against her quim. She rubbed herself against him and he moaned, a loud sound in the heavy darkness of her chamber. 

 

"You're not making this easy, _chère_ ," Pip breathed. 

 

Seras laughed, completely enchanted by him and undone. "Don't tell me you're all bluster, Captain!"

 

The once mercenary arched his eyebrows at her and favoured her with a naughty smile. "You're kidding me, right? I'm just trying to figure out where to start."

 

Seras adjusted her hips and used the firm, round swell of his ass as leverage as she dug in her heels to nudge him forward. She thrashed her head against pillows as he pushed inside of her, and his voice was ragged on a litany of obscenities in both English and French. 

 

"Seems like a good as any way to start, right?" 

 

Pip made a strangled, inarticulate sound that may of been words. His thoughts practically screamed through her head. A mindless stream of praise: _'Mon dieu, so tight and wet and holy fuck Je meurs d'envie…'_

 

They were not delicate lovers. Pip liked it rough and dirty and Seras could take it all and then some. Perhaps as a human she would have been turned off by his lapse in tenderness, but as a vampire, oh it was ecstatic. Seras could feel every last inch of him pounding inside of her. His hands were on her hips, fingers tight enough to bruise, and he was dragging her ass forward. He draped her long legs over his shoulders. Seras clawed at the head board behind her, felt it splinter and break beneath her fingers. He rode her hard and so deep that she could hardly believe they were two separate entities. They were joined at the hip, united in desperate, animal passion. 

 

When she was on the brink of shattering, Seras was wild but still in control. She pushed him over and as she rose over his body, Seras noticed Pip's expression. He was grinning like a fool but it was the one glittering green eye that left her breathless. She'd seen a similar look on her master's face when he'd looked at Sir Integra. Seras smiled softly even as she pulled at his hair and forced his head back. Pip was a smart man and figured out what she was angling for. He grabbed her hips and happily sat her right down on his face. 

 

She couldn't help but laugh even as pleasure shivered through her. Had she ever imagined sex could be this much fun? He lapped hungrily at her dripping slit, moaning with satisfaction, as though it were the best thing he'd ever tasted. Seras tried not to grind against his face but it was too good. Far too good to even articulate. If there was one thing to be said, Pip was no tease. He sucked her clit and pressed fingers inside of her. In a matter of minutes, she was screaming his name on the other side of ecstasy. Pip pushed her back down his body and rocked back into her once more. 

 

They were crazed. She riding him, he arching his hips, matching her brutal rhythm. The bed was creaking and the fractured headboard was pounding against the wall. Inhuman sounds were coming from her throat. Low, ragged sobs of pleasure as he praised her with broken words in his native tongue. 

 

At the moment their passion broke, so did the bed frame. Seras felt one of the legs give and they tipped off balance, rolling together across the mattress. He was laughing, peeking at her through the curtain of his hair. 

 

"You are _perfection_ ," Pip sighed contentedly as he pressed his face against the side of her neck. 

 

Seras blushed and held him close. She felt a touch of melancholy and smiled sadly. This would not last. He'd be physically gone by dawn, wrapped up in her soul and buried deep within her heart. For as much as their strange union was precious to her, Seras often wished for the twilight years of their courtship. She missed walking with him, talking and arguing and quietly falling in love with this extraordinary man. 

 

Yet she would not cry for them. He was right where he belonged and she would not change it for the world. For the first time in her unlife, she understood Master's frequent assertions that vampires were selfish creatures. 

 

**Finis.**


End file.
